t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cayde-6
}} Cayde-6 was the former Hunter Vanguard in the Tower. Cayde-6 sold a variety of Hunter armor (including Vanguard armor) and emblems. All Guardians could purchase and own these items regardless of their class, but only Hunters can equip Hunter armor. Biography During the initial attempt by Guardians to retake the Moon from the Hive, Cayde-6 ended up in a most peculiar situation. Falling back from overwhelming Hive forces, he took cover behind a crashed jumpship, only to discover that a Fallen Baroness was there as well. As they both had a common enemy, the two opted not to kill each other, and continued to fight the Hive. After most of the Hive were killed, Cayde returned to the crashed ship, only to find the Baroness mortally wounded. In the end, he was forced to kill her.List of Grimoire Cards/Ghost Fragment: Fallen After the death of his friend, Andal Brask, at the hands of Taniks, the Scarred, Cayde took on the Vanguard Dare. To his regret, he lost the bet, and was forced to accept the challenge of becoming the new Hunter Vanguard. At some point in the past, Cayde became acquainted with, and was owed a large amount of Glimmer by Tevis, one of few remaining Nightstalkers, before Oryx's arrival in the Solar System. During some of Cayde's travels, he hid away stashes of information, clues to the past, and leads on rare and exotic weapons. One of the items he had hid away was a preserved 1883 copy of Treasure Island. The book was hidden in the Speaker's personal library and has drawings and notes from Cayde within the book.The Taken King: Collector's Edition - GAME In Forsaken, it is revealed that Cayde hid 10 caches all throughout the moon Titan with pre-recorded messages for the people whom he believed had subsequently murdered him or knew on a personal level. These people included Eris Morn, Taniks, the Scarred , The Drifter, Petra Venj, Suraya Hawthorne, any Hunter who killed him, Zavala, Ikora Rey, and the playable Guardian. Death and Legacy In the Destiny 2 expansion Forsaken Cayde-6's Ghost was destroyed by Pirrha, the Rifleman and hit through a wall by Reksis Vahn, the Hangman; after he was powerless and weak, Uldren Sov shot and killed Cayde with his own gun, the Ace of Spades. Cayde has four memorials to him in the Tower. The first one is in the spicy ramen shop and it consists of a framed picture of Cayde-6 smiling, giving a double thumbs up. The second memorial can be found right behind Zavala. It is a golden hand cannon encased in the ground, probably a tribute to Cayde being a Gunslinger. Next is behind Amanda Holliday, where the Guardian will find Cayde's Cloak; the last part is his chicken waiting for him to return. Personality Despite his diligence to his work, he longed for the opportunity to get back into combat.List of Grimoire Cards/Hunter Vanguard After speaking with Cayde-6 in Destiny, he would sometimes whisper, "Hey, take me with you," or, "I need to get back in the field," further reinforcing this idea. He was also a gambler, placing bets on the outcome of several events.List of Grimoire Cards/The Garden's Spire Dialogue Quotes *"Need destruction at a distance? Nightstalkers are gonna need support against heavy armor while Bladedancers want it up close and personal. Find a Gunslinger. They'll know what to do."Just a Handful of Bullets *"A Hunter back from a quest? Now that's the best storyteller in the galaxy."Novgorod Cloak *"Sure, it was cold. But I'm an Exo. We keep going."Snow Angel Boots *"The Vanguard was the best bet I ever lost." Trivia *Cayde-6 is voiced by Canadian actor Nathan Fillion, who had previously lent his voice to other Bungie games, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, and Halo 5: Guardians. **On July 17th, 2018, IGN announced that voice actor Nolan North would be replacing Nathan Fillion as the voice of Cayde-6 in Forsaken due to Fillion being unavailable at the time to voice the role. In the announcement, Fillion expressed doubt over his character being dead despite Bungie’s previous statements over Cayde-6’s official death. https://youtu.be/HXIH7Kh9pHY Gallery Clayde-6 vanguard.png|Cayde-6 in the Tower. Cayde6.jpg Cayde-62.jpg|Cayde-6 in the ending of The Coming War. Cayde-63.jpg|Cayde-6 in the ending of Cayde's Stash. References ja:ケイド6 ru:Cayde-6 Category:Vendors Category:Vanguard